Wicked Warrior Cats AU (OLD NOT FINISHING)
by sillabubluna19
Summary: For many moons, the 4 Clans have lived in their territories around the lake. A young she-cat by the name of Ivykit (Later known as the terrible Wicked Rouge of the West) is born to Whitewing and Birchfall of Thunderclan. Now, Ivykit isn't exactly like other cats. She was born with emerald green fur and strange magical powers. But was this cat as Wicked as everyone said she was?


Our story begins after everyone has learn about the death of the Wicked Rouge of the West that has been terrorizing the 4 Clans for as long as The Dark Forest started recruiting Warriors for the final battle. The noise of Thunderclan cats talking at the same time filled the camp. Dewpaw who was one of Cloudtail and Brightheart's newest litter and was just recently apprenticed burst out of the apprentice den "Is it true?" The young grey and white tom asked curiously. His sister Lilypaw, a small dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes looked at her brother excitedly "I heard from Lionblaze that she's dead" She meowed as she flicked her tail in the large tom's direction. Their father Cloudtail raised his tail to silence the two apprentices "Hush now, pay attention to what Bramblestar has to say." Thunderclan's newest leader Bramblestar leaped onto a ledge that peeked out from the cliff called the Highledge and yowled to get the Clan's attention. They silenced almost immediately, turning towards the tabby tom. They looked at him expectantly as he meowed loudly "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting. I have brought good news to you all. The Wicked Rouge of the West is finally dead!" He told the clan happily as cheering filled the air "Good news!" They cried in euphoria, as the yowls and purrs of pure happiness filled the whole camp. All of the clans were free from the Wicked Rouge of the West. The apprentices all leaped up into the air "She's dead!" They cried in joy. The cat's clothes that seemed to be dark was now in color once again. Many of the toms were wearing different types of hats and the she-cats and queens were wearing dresses with a variety of colors only native to Thunderclan, making the camp full of life. The cats all raised their muzzles to Silverpelt "The Rouge of the West is dead!" They all sang as they dropped into a Hunter's Crouch "The wickedest cat there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in the Clans is Dead! Good news...Good news!" They waved their tails with excitement as the clan cheered gleefully that most terrible rouge was dead at last.

Bumblestripe a large thick-furred gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear gazed at the sky "Look! It's Dovewing!" He yowled as the rest of the cats looked up and broke into warm greetings. Dovewing, a beautiful fluffy, smoky-gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes descended in soft colored bubble from the sky. The young cat's dress was a lovely shade of blue which consists of many petals covered in waves of sequins near the ends of her dress. A crown that was lined with silver jewels that seem to resemble snowflakes sat neatly on her head, her wand was gripped securely by her right paw. The Good Rouge of the North grinned brightly at the Clan that was watching her from the ground "It's good to see me, isn't it?" She asked and the Thunderclan cats agreed laughing. She held out a paw "No need to respond that was rhetorical!" She gave everyone a cheerful smile "Fellow Clanmates." she gestured to the cats with her tail. "Let us be glad, let us be grateful. Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue. The wicked workings of you-know-who. Isn't it nice to know? That good will conquer evil?" The gray she-cat's eyes narrowed, almost has if she was holding something back. "The truth we all believe'll by and by. Outlive a lie. For you and-" She halted as Berrynose made a slightly loud yowl to get the Good Rouge's attention "Dovewing!" The cream colored tom with a stumped tail called the fluffy she-cat. Dovewing turned her head towards him with an intense expression on her face as she waited for him to continue speaking "Exactly, how dead is she?" He asked expectantly. Dovewing who was now floating over the Warriors den looked at the Clan with an intense gaze "Well..." She began as the Clan listening intently. "There has been such rumor and speculation...Innuendo, outuendo," She flicked her tail back and forth before her eyes narrowed in determination "But let me set the record straight. According to Silverpelt, the melting occurred at Moonhigh.  
A direct result of a leaf filled with water thrown by a female apprentice. Yes, the Wicked Rouge of the West is dead!" She said clearly as the Clan erupted in cheers once again. Molewhisker let out an ecstatic yowl "No one mourns the Wicked!" He cheered as his sister Cherryfall added "No one cries they won't return!" She said with a relieved voice. The whole clan nodded in agreement and then said "No one lays a lily on their grave!" They joined in. Cloudtail hissed and then put his claws out "The good tom scorns the Wicked!" The white furred tom growled.  
Daisy and the other she-cats licked the young apprentices and wrapped their tails protectively around the younger cats "Through their lives our kittens learn!" They meowed in unison. The clan let out a yowl and then responded "What we miss, when we misbehave..." Dovewing who watching the celebrating cats from her bubble drifted towards the center of the camp "And Goodness knows, the wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows...the wicked die alone. It just shows when you're Wicked. You're left only...On your own..." The fluffy she-cats face expression showed a hint of sadness and then she quickly grinned as she landed on the grassy floor with a _pop._  
The surrounding cats made room for the Rouge of the North as Graystripe touched muzzles to the younger cat in respect. She bowed her head response to the older Warrior. Some of the Warriors bowed to the gray she-cat or they brushed their tails along Dovewing's dress in admiration.

"Yes, Goodness knows, the Wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows, the wicked cry alone. Nothing grows for the Wicked. They reap only, what they've sown..." Lilypaw a small tortoiseshell and white she-cat slowly padded up to Dovewing and curiously asked "Dovewing, Why does wickedness happen?" The gray she-cat looked at the young apprentice with interest that she would ask such a question "That is a good question, one that many cats find confusifying." She told the clan as she moved towards the side of the camp and the other cats crowded around her to listen "Are cats born wicked? or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all she had a kithood, she had a father, who just happed to be the Deputy of Thunderclan..." Dovewing waved her wand with her mouth. The clearing becomes more starry and mystical as the cats are shown a flashback of the Rouge's parents.

A light brown tabby cat with amber eyes walks into the middle of camp wearing crimson robes lined with yellow stripes on his collar pads into the clearing "I'm off to the gathering, dear." He called out his mate. Dovewing flexed her claws "She had a mother, as so many do..." She added as a beautiful soft furred white she-cat with emerald green eyes who is wearing a cream colored dress with a floral pattern near the bottom of her dress rushes to his side carrying her mate's traveling hat. Birchfall purred at the sight of the long furred she-cat "How I hate to go and leave you lonely." He meowed with a sigh as Whitewing smiled and then glanced at her paws "That's alright - it's only just one night." She replied in a sing song voice. The brown tom placed the hat on his hat with his paw and smiled at his mate "But know that you're here in my heart while I'm out of your sight." he leaned forward and lovingly licked her cheek. Birchfall left the camp as Whitewing took a paw-step forward waving goodbye with her right paw and then turns with a look of disgust and wipes the affection move off her fur. The sunny sky turned into night as her face brightened up as she turns around as runs towards a large bush. Dovewing flicked her ear towards the bush "And... like every family, they had their secrets." Her lover who had thick gray fur with darker flecks and dark blue eyes was wearing a black magicians coat dawning a strange hat on his head, bursts out of the bush with a sly grin written on his face and drops into a teasing crouch "Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty." He waved his tail as he led Whitewing towards the entrance "I've got one more night left, here in the clan." He meowed as he took a small green liquid filled ball of moss out of his pocket and carefully hooked it with his paw "So have another drink of Green Elixir." He gazed into Whitewing's green eyes and flirtatiously rubbed his tail over the she-cat's belly causing her to purr with high spirits. The tom nuzzled the she-cat and then the pair circled each other "And we'll have ourselves a little mixer!" He mewed seductively. The gray furred cat eye's glinted mischievously as he placed the liquid-filled ball of moss into the fluffy she-cat's paw "Have another little swallow little she-cat, and follow me down..." Whitewing beamed at the other tom and then bend down and drunk the strange elixir that was inside the moss. The tom purred with delight as he leaned his head towards the other cat and pressed his muzzle to hers. The mysterious tom then lead Whitewing who seemed to be under the effect some type of spell towards a den with his tail twitching slightly.

The scene then changes to 4 Quarter-moon's later Whitewing who was now heavily pregnant let out a loud yowl and withers in pain as she goes into labor in the Nursery. Birchfall and Thunderclan's Medicine Cat Leafpool, a small pale brown tabby with amber eyes and a white chest and paws who was wearing a silver gown come to her aid. Leafpool placed a gentle paw on the young she-cat's distended paw as the mother to be laid on one side, her breath getting shallower as began to give birth to her new kitten. " It's coming!" She announced. Birchfall's tail fluffed out as he stumbled inside the den "Now?" He asked in surprised, his awe covered in extreme anxiety. Leafpool grinned at the brown tom "The kit's coming!" She repeated, her eyes shining in excitement. The tom eyes clouded with worry "And how?" The medicine cat stroked one paw gently across Whitewing's contracting belly "I see a nose!" She told the soon to be parents. Birchfall gasped as his mate let out a screech as she finished birthing "I see a tail!" He said in awe. Leafpool let out a _mrrow_ of happiness and Birchfall gave his mate a loving smile as they both meowed at the same in a joy tone "It's a Healthy, Perfect, Lovely Little-" Leafpool gently licked the newborn kitten clean and then let out a loud yowl of fear as the two cats leaped back in fear "Great Starclan!" He meowed in shock. Whitewing's let out a small cry of worry as she looked at the two cats "What is it? What's wrong?" She meowed anxiously. Leafpool blinked her eyes as she gazed at the small kit "How can it be?" She whispered as Birchfall glanced frantically at Whitewing "What does it mean?" Leafpool looked at the newborn with a fearful expression "It's atrocious..." She said between gasp as Birchfall added "It's obscene!" Leafpool and Birchfall looked at each other with terror "Like the color of the forest  
This kit is unnaturally...green!" The brown she-cat carefully took the kit in her mouth and lifted up a small emerald green silver and white tabby she-kit with dark blue eyes. Whitewing looks at her with love Leafpool tries to give her to Birchfall. The Thunderclan deputy growled as he shooked his head and looks at the small kitten with disgust "Take it away, Take it away!" He hisses and ran out of the den as Whitewing licked her new daughter's head and brings the small kitten towards her with her paw. Leafpool nuzzled the newborn with her head.

The flashback fades into small stars as Dovewing and the other clan members gather near the middle of the camp "So you see - it couldn't have been easy!" She said loudly, the grey she-cat's voice filled with sorrow. The Thunderclan cats didn't seem to have been very moved as they all let out a loud purr "No one mourns the Wicked! Now at last, she's dead and gone! Now at last, there's joy throughout the land and goodness knows. We know what goodness is." Dovewing stepped forward as her bubble formed around she had begun to ascend above the crowd of cats. They all looked up and watched the beautiful she-cat "Goodness knows, the wicked die alone." They sung as if reminding the Good Rouge not to be sympathetic for their enemy. Dovewing's tail dropped as her voice filled with sorrow "She died alone..." All of Thunderclan meowed with relief "Woe to those..Who spurn what Goodness is. They are shown...No one mourns the Wicked!" They cried with bliss as Dovewing gazed up at the sky "Good news!" She whispered mournfully as the other cats crowd under the fluffy she-cat and cheered "No one mourns the Wicked!" Dovewing then shook her head and gave the clan an cheerful smile "Good news!" She sung as the cats all meowed happily "No one mourns the Wicked...Wicked...Wicked" The whole clan meowed in unison with such joy with Dovewing as she floated over them, their voices ringing throughout the camp.


End file.
